


Bed Time Story

by macgyvershe



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987)
Genre: Drawings, F/M, Fan Art, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of my original pen and ink drawings from the Beauty and the Beast (1987) TV show. Just to show I've been in fandoms for quite some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Time Story

**Author's Note:**

> Fan Art


End file.
